survivorfnfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor- Second Chance II
'''Survivor: Second Chance II '''is the 34th season of Survivor. Twists 14 Castaways Returning Players- Could only have played once before Tribe Switch Advantage at Auction (Immunity Necklace) Merge at 7 Castaways Summary For Survivor's 34th season, 14 past contestants were given the shot to compete for a second chance to win the title of Sole Survivor. The contestants ranged from heroes to villains, from the 33rd season all the way back to the 6th. There were two tribes- Win and Redeem. On the Win tribe, Princess Sofia and Glinda became friends, distancing themselves from their tribe to gossip. This bothered the tribe, mainly James, who formed an alliance with Kim and Clarissa. King Triton did a lot of the manual work, and wanted to go into his second chance with a kinder and less bossy persona. Estelle also felt the same. On Redeem, Tori and Cersei were the main targets for their cunning behavior, while they wanted to go for Hamm, who they felt would win if he made it to the end. Hamm was pulled into an alliance with Daisy, Doctor Strange, and Daenerys. Olaf was on the outs. Redeem lost their first challenge, and Tori's plea to get Hamm out failed, and she was voted off. Cersei knew she would go home next if she didn't do anything, and targeted Daenerys. Cersei drank all of the coffee they had, and then spread a rumor that it was Daenerys and she couldn't be trusted. Her plan worked, and Olaf and Doctor Strange both voted with her, forcing Hamm and Daisy to flip and blindsiding Daenerys. For the first time, Win lost the challenge, and sent home Glinda, leaving Sofia on the bottom. She tried to flip the game and get out James, but fell to deaf ears, being subsequently voted off. A tribe switch then occurred, and the new tribes were Regain- Clarissa, Kim, Triton, Doctor Strange, and Cersei, and Reclaim- Estelle, James, Daisy, Olaf, and Hamm. Although Redeem had the numbers on Reclaim, Hamm and Daisy wanted Olaf out, for he was a flipper and was untrustworthy. Estelle and James were glad to know that they were safe. On Regain, Cersei and Doctor Strange had formed an alliance from the last vote, and talked with Clarissa so that they could stay in the game. At the challenge, Olaf slowed his tribe down and cost them the win. The tribe all sent home home, now a strong 4. Regain then lost the next 2 challenges. The majority of Clarissa, Kim, and Triton first sent home Doctor Strange, an intellectual player and person. But soon after, Clarissa told Cersei she was on board to get Kim out. Kim realized Clarissa was playing 2 sides. She did not stand for this, and told Cersei that if she betrays Clarissa, they would keep her in their alliance. Cersei, desperate, went along with it, and Clarissa was blindsided and the first jury member. At the merge, James left his alliance with Daisy and Hamm, and made Estelle come with her. They didn't exclude Cersei, for they wanted her for numbers. Daisy and Hamm were both on the bottom, with James and Estelle refusing to work with them. And at the first vote, Hamm was voted off 5-2. With the majority still strong, there was an Auction, with food and letters from home. There was an advantage for anyone who had at least 150 dollars left (starting with 500). It was only Kim and Triton, with Kim drawing the right rock and winning it. It turned out to be an Immunity Granter, which Kim was happy to have. Kim realized that she needed to make a big move and shift the game. She talked to Daisy, who revealed that she wanted James out for leaving her alliance and friendship. She was glad to hear this, for James was the head of their alliance, which Kim did not stand for. And at the next tribal, she shockingly voted with her, and played her Immunity Granter for Daisy, negating her votes and blindsiding the kingpin James. Triton and Cersei were extremely angry at Kim for this cunning move, and they had a huge fight that night at camp. Estelle made plans with them to get out Kim, but Kim was not here for this, and told Triton that he would have a shot at Final 3 if he voted with them. Triton, who felt guilty for getting mad, voted with Kim, sending home Estelle. Cersei was not going home without a fight, and once more swayed Triton to vote out Daisy, Kim's closest alliance member. Kim overheard, but was fine with this, since she wanted to have someone like Triton at Final 2. The votes were then tied between Cersei and Daisy, and they have a fire making tiebreaker. Cersei came out successful, and Daisy became the 5th juror. At the Final Individual Immunity challenge, Triton won, and Kim feared she wouldn't be picked. But luckily, Triton was still a flipper, and voted out Cersei, keeping her ally since Day 1. On Day 29, the two contestants reminisced on how different their games were than when they first played. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury felt like Triton was a flipper and constantly changed alliance members. Kim was praised for her big moves, but criticized for turning on her alliances. In the end, Kim's big moves outweighed her negatives, and she won Survivor, 6-0. Episodes *on Day 24, Kim played her Immunity Necklace on Daisy, which negated 4 of her votes.